Particularly in the case of off-road sport utility vehicles, it may desirable to remove removable passenger ingress and egress doors that are designed for such operation. However, removing and reattaching removable door assemblies for motor vehicles, particularly off-road sport utility vehicles, is presently often a cumbersome and non-intuitive process that may require the operator to lift heavy items, may require tools, and may require the assistance of others. Accordingly, a door hinge assembly allowing the removal of a removable door assembly that operates intuitively without the use of tools and which may be operated by one person regardless of physical stature is desired.